Acetabular cup positioners are used during total hip arthroplasty to assist the surgeon in positioning the prosthetic acetabular cup within the prepared acetabulum of the patient. Typically, the prosthetic cup will include a threaded central opening for accommodating a threaded stud of the cup positioner. To properly seat the acetabular cup within the prepared acetabulum of the patient, the surgeon will impact the proximal end of the cup positioner. If the distal end of the cup positioner is in contact with the interior surface of the cup, this impaction may cause a slight gouge or imperfection in the cup.